Through the Years
by CaramelizedGlasses
Summary: Jack Frost once met a girl; her name was Elsa, and she was his air as he was hers. They needed each other. No, they lived for each other. Problem was she was human; he was not. He was a spirit; she was not.


Jack Frost was a spirit, nothing else, nothing more. Might be true that he was invisible and yet he was the one who blew snow on kid's little noses; he was the one who brought fun to them; he _is _fun. He was the statue, the epitome of fun and joy. Night after night of bringing happiness to children's houses; just a single blow and poof!

All their problems and sorrow would dissipate and they would be running around, laughing, just like him. He was the one to start a snow ball fight, given that he is invisible, it would trigger a chain of events, often filled with snickers, laughter, and at times, slight bruises but hey, memories were made, right?

He maybe the center of fun and joy but he was alone. He wasn't until he met Jaime, but, what about the years before that? 300 years of facing nothing but himself; Year after year of loneliness; year after year of being ignored; year after year of being taunted by the moon to find out more about himself; year after year of pretending that he was fine and not insane.

The thing is, he wasn't alone all those years, no. He once met a girl; her name was Elsa, and she was his air as he was hers. They needed each other. No, they lived for each other. Problem was she was human; he was not. He was a spirit; she was not.

* * *

><p>Year One:<p>

(Jack's P.O.V)

It's been 10 years after the incident. 10 years after I drowned and the Man in the Moon reincarnated me as a spirit. It was dark already, the snow gently falling everywhere; trees were gently whispering to one another; the wind as cool as ice. It was supposed to be cold. I was _supposed _to be freezing given that I was only wearing a hoodie and walked bare foot. If I were human, I would've died of hypothermia. It's funny how sometimes being a spirit could work to your advantage. I chuckled at the thought.

I walked around the woods, trying to find for something productive to do. Surprise, surprise! None. I sighed. I tapped the staff that I was holding around a tree bark, forming intricate designs of snow flakes. I grinned at my creation. Wow, I practiced for what? 2, 3 years just to do this? "I really don't have a life." I laughed at myself.

"God, this is so BORING!" I whined to the Man in the Moon. No reply, as usual. I stayed there for a little while, freezing off puddles of water and watching poor hordes of bunnies shiver under the cold. What could I do? It was winter. Winter is supposed to be this cold.

"Hey, wind!" I yelled at no one in particular. "Wind!" I shouted even harder and I swear I could fill it linger around my face. I grinned. "Wind." I whispered as the gentle breeze passed through my white hair, slipping through my fingers. My blue eyes lit up. Well, the wind is a steady companion. What more could I ask for? Least I'm not THAT alone.

"Wind, take me somewhere fun." I commanded. The wind couldn't talk, that is true, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what a hard blow to the face meant. I glared at it. "Come on! I've been stuck in the woods for about 3 months. I need to be somewhere else, please?" I begged, putting on my best puppy eyes. It was silent for a few moments.

Then, it gave me a gentle blow right in my ear.

"Yes!" I cried out in joy. "So, how does this work again?" I excitedly jumped up and down. It blew on me hard. I knew what he was referring to. "I promise that I won't freeze a whole city. I swear! I would never ever repeat the happenings 2 years ago. Nor would I accidentally freeze somebody's balls off. It was an accident!" I whined, silently snickering at those memories.

"Promise." I held up my right hand.

In a flash I was thrown up in the sky. "Woah! Woah! Calm down!" I gasped. I haven't experienced this in quite a time; being thrown up 2 miles in the air isn't a soothing experience. "Slow down! Or I am certain that I would puke." I gagged. The wind did slow down after 10 minutes of being in the speed before. What a huge di-

The wind dropped me off in some village. "Ow." I moaned, rubbing my bottom. I took in my surroundings, castles, houses, bakeries, what is this place? "Hey, uh, wind, thanks but where am I?" I asked. "Wind?" Nothing. He must've left. Oh, well. Time to explore this area.

Although it was approximately 9 in the evening, the kingdom seemed so… alive. People were going in and out of their houses. Dances were held, merchants were still selling. I'm impressed, it's out cold and this is how the town's people act? I ventured deeper within the city, stirring up trouble here and there.

Not much though, just random snow balls. Children who were still awake laughed and rolled on the cold snow. There was one incident where a baker chased a kid out of his bakery, thinking that he was the one who threw the ball. Oh, well. The kid looked like he was having the time of his life. I chuckled, kids these days. So devious and cunning. Oh, like I wasn't?

I walked even deeper within the place, witnessing a few guards around the castle. Ah, this must be where the king and queen are living; time to greet them. I smirked.

I flew a bit until I was by the window of the tower. The bricks were cold. For the first time in a very long time, I actually shuddered as I reached out to open the window. Just a bit, though.

Once inside, I saw a huge bed, the throne and a mother nursing her child. The mother was wearing a tiara, so I'd suppose she was the queen. She was so happy, carefully rocking her child, left and right. I smiled. I dropped until my feet felt the floor; my staff swinging against my hand, producing little bits of snow.

The child giggled loudly and the mother laughed. "See, Elsa? Jack Frost is nipping at your nose!" She snuggled the baby closer. They know me? My eyes widened in shock and I staggered a bit. Should I say something? What if they could see me? Would they be scared, think I was an assassin? Would th-

The baby, adorned with platinum blonde hair and sapphire eyes locked her gaze at me and laughed. "Elsa? What is it?" The mother turned to where the kid was pointing. I froze. Does she see me? "Aww. You must be so happy, are you searching for your dad?" I sighed in frustration. Nope, she does not.

I was about to exit when I felt a jolt hit me behind the back. I reached for it and felt… ice.

I turned around and I could only see the baby, sitting on the bed, giggling. The mother stared at her, shocked, the same as I was. "Elsa?" She muttered.

Did that child just shoot ice out of her palm?

"Gods be good, I'm so tired." She scooped Elsa up in her arms, and rocked her a little. "See? I'm so tired that I imagine you shooting ice out of your fingers!" She laughed and gave the kid a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?" She gushed.

No, the kid most definitely did this. What is she? Is she like _me_? I escaped the tower, confused out of my mind.

What just happened?


End file.
